My Own Protector
by ForbiddenAnimeAuthor
Summary: Meg has had it rough since Jo died. No longer able to trust anyone to come to her rescue, Meg fights a solo battle, refusing help even her life is on the line. When the unexpected happens and secrets are revealed will the now hardened Cowgirl be able to trust again and allow herself to depend on those who love her?
1. Chapter 1 - Back in Business

Disclaimer: I do not own Burst Angel or any of the characters.

**Chapter 1 – Back in Business**

The warehouse loomed ahead just 2 blocks away. The mark was inside; that much Amy had been able to tell her. But Meg was still not sure how many enemies awaited her within the drafty building. "Amy, you have infrared, yet?"

"You realize who you're talk to right, Meg?" The sound of the cocky young tech crackled through the speakers inside Meg's metal companion, DJango, and armored mecha she used in almost all her fights. "It took me less than 60 seconds to hack into one of the CIA's satellites. Do you really think I would have any problem getting a few infrared scans?"

"Just hurry up and get me those scans, will ya?!" The red headed cowgirl yelled back at her young friend. "I'm already starting to get hungry!"

She could hear the child sigh heavily into the mic. "All you ever think about is your stomach, you know that? I'm uploading the images to your interface now." Instantly screens with blotches of red began to appear on the screen in front of Meg's eyes. Her heart jumped in her chest at seeing all the red in front of her.

"Ok, Meg, this is what you're facing." Sei's voice came clearly over the speakers now, causing Meg to turn her eyes to the view screen to her left. There she could see Sei and her cool eyes staring back at her. Instantly Meg felt her pulse calm slightly. There was something about the older woman's voice and demeanor that always managed to put her at ease, even in tense situations like this. "That warehouse is two stories tall. The only schematics we could pull are at least a decade old so we aren't sure exactly what you'll be facing inside, and as you can tell, we are registering twenty heat signatures, but we don't know what level they are at. Amy will continue to work and see if she can get you any video feeds to give you more information on their layout, but you'll have to get moving. If our intel is accurate they'll be moving the package at 2200 hours. It's already 2100 hours. We have to move now."

"No problem! Moving in!" Meg replied, giving them a thumbs up in the view screen.

"Amy, have you got anything yet?" Sei asked the girl with pigtails as the young cowgirl raced skillfully down the street in the armored mecha.

"No, it seems like these guys are pretty thorough. They must have taken an EM sweep of the surrounding area to knockout any surveillance devices. So, I'm afraid she's gonna have to fly this one blind."

A look of worry flashed in Sei's eyes then. "I don't like the sound of that."

With a huff, Amy crossed her arms. "Well, it's not my fault! If Jo were here"

"Amy!" Sei cut her off sharply. After a moment she turned her eyes back to the screen to see the lost look in Meg's eyes. It had been nearly eight months since Jo had died in the attack on RAPT HQ. Sei herself had only survived because Jo had shoved her into the armored mech Meg now drove. The loss of their friend, their angel of death, had hit them all hard, but none as hard as Meg. The redhead had been with Jo since they both had met in New York, almost six years ago to the day. It had taken Meg two months to fight off a deep depression from which she nearly killed herself of starvation. And anyone who knew Meg knew that she had to truly be upset to not eat. But for those two months they all, Kyo included, had to force the young woman to eat anything. She had turned to nothing but skin and bones when finally she was struck with the realization that Jo would not have wanted this for her. How she came to the realization no one knew, but it didn't take the girl long after that to pull a complete 180 on the group. She began to slowly eat again, exercise to build up her strength, and after a while smile and laugh and in general get on with her life. It had taken another four months of begging for Sei to agree to let Meg learn how to pilot and fight with DJango. She had gone through a month of intense training with Leo until finally Sei signed off on her reentering the field, fully certified to fight. She had even, in her spare time, taught herself how to shoot Jo's Dessert Eagles, her spare set that had been left in the trailer they all lived in.

Seeing the lost look appear once again in the eyes of the young girl, Sei's heart ached for her and she got even more worried. "Meg? Meg do you"

"I'm alright, Sei." Meg interrupted, giving her a weak, and all too clearly, fake smile. "I can't avoid the memories forever." Before the other woman could say anymore she added, "I'm at the warehouse. Wish me luck! I'm goin in!"

"Meg" But there was no use, Meg was no longer listening to the older woman. Muting the com system, Sei turned to glare at the younger girl. "You know better than to mention Jo with Meg listening in!"

"Gezz! I'm sorry, alright?" Amy replied, lifting her hands in defense. "I didn't even think about it. I mean after"

"No, that's enough! We talked about this! It is not our place to say anything, so until she makes a move to come to us we say nothing to Meg about what happened to Jo. Understood?" Sei wasn't usually this firm with the young girl, but this was no time to be careless with their words. What Sei saw was hope, but they could easily drive that hope away if they were not careful.

Hanging her head in shame, Amy nodded. "You're right… I'm sorry, Sei, honest I am. I just want her to be happy again… and I don't understand what is going on."

Patting the girl on her head, Sei couldn't help but smile at her. She had been like a mother to them all and she loved them like a sister. "I know. And to tell you the truth, I don't either. But, Amy, we simply need to accept the situation." Looking back at the image of the redhead she added, "It's up to her."

As soon as she stepped from the shadows of the adjacent building, bullets rained down around her. Diving to the side and rolling back up into a crouched position, Meg shot up toward the roof and second floor windows, and in a rain of lead managed to take out four of the heat signatures. Two more steps and she was inside, hidden in the shadows, the light from the moon shining through the windows being her only guide in the massive warehouse. Looking around, Meg saw no one, so she double checked her scans. She registered there was a large group of men, eight to be exact, in the far left hand corner of the room. Taking a firm stance, she aimed at the far corner and opened fire. She knew she had aimed well when cries of pain filled the air. Unleashing two full clips in that direction, she quickly reloaded her weapons and dove out into the middle of the warehouse. Coming back up into a wide stance she started shooting high and low in the direction of all the heat signatures.

She had watched Jo do this so many times, but had never thought she could do it herself. Any moment she expected someone to jump her and take her captive like they always used to. But no, Meg shook her head defiantly. She couldn't let that happen, not again. Jo had always been the one to save her and now Jo was gone. And Meg didn't trust anyone else to ever come to her rescue the way her Genocide Angel always had. From now on, Meg would be her own protector.

One by one, Meg noticed the heat signatures beginning to fade, meaning she had hit her targets. Seeing a group of three still glowing strong she aimed in that direction and fired. All she heard was the loud clang of bullets bouncing off metal.

"Crap!" Meg gritted her teeth as she growled.

"What is it, Meg?" Sei asked anxiously. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but our last three guys are hiding behind a bulletproof wall of steel. I tell ya, Sei, men just don't know how to treat a lady anymore; how rude." She smirked down at the screen knowing Sei would be smiling back.

She was. "Well, if they are behind reinforced walls than your target is inside there."

"Gotcha! Leaving DJango here and going ahead on foot!"

"Meg, do you think that's wise?" Sei asked, once again anxious. "I know you are learning to control those guns, and you are getting better, but should you take that chance yet?"

"Well Sei, I have to some time, right? Might as well try it out while I only have to face three of them." Meg winked enthusiastically at the screen. "Don't worry, mama, your warrior will be back before you know it!"

Before Sei could object further, Meg popped DJango's top hatch and climbing out quickly sealed it behind her. "Leo would kill me if I left his baby open and vulnerable to impure hands working her controls." Meg laughed to herself quietly as she thought of the odd mechanic that worked with the team. He acted like DJango was a work of art, something to be treasured and kept safe, while in reality it was a weapon designed for a rough time.

As she landed at the monstrous machine's feet, Meg quickly unzipped her long red gun jacket, the one Jo had left her and that she never took off, and quickly drew both Dessert Eagles from their holsters. Holding them at the ready, she ran swiftly toward the opposite end of the open warehouse. Other than the coat, Meg wore her trademark cowgirl outfit, flashing a bright yellow in the dim light. She had attempted Jo's entire look, but could never get used to looking in the mirror and always seeing Jo's face. It had been too painful, but at the same time she couldn't give up the one thing Jo had left for her, the jacket, and the scarf she had found flying in the breeze amid the rubble of RAPT HQ. She kept these because she never wanted to forget the warrior angel that had touched her life and heart.

It didn't take the girl long to figure out where the door was to the steel reinforced room. Taking a deep breath, she quickly shot the handle and kicked the door in. Before she could even get off another shot she heard the grinding of gears and instantly knew something was wrong. Moments later she understood; yes the three men she had expected stood around a table in the middle of the small room, but one thing she had not expected were the two automated sentry guns at either corner of the room.

Letting off two shots, Meg easily took two of the men down before she let her left leg collapse underneath her, allowing her to quickly roll to the side and back to her feet. In a low position, she took aim and fired at the third man. As she did the sentry guns began to fire as well. Falling forward onto her stomach as the third man's body fell, shielding her from the sentry on her left, Meg let off three rounds toward the one on the right and smiled with satisfaction as it answered her by exploding. Her celebration was cut short by a piercing pain in her left side, and another in her shoulder. Turning quickly she let off another round hitting the final sentry in its optical center, but not before it sent another volley of bullets in her direction. Some grazed her while others tore through her flesh. She couldn't help but scream in pain as she felt her blood begin to pour from her numerous wounds.

Static filled her ear as Sei tried to talk to her, but something was jamming the signal. Knowing she had to get out, and get up quickly, Meg forced herself to her feet, though the pain felt like it would make her pass out before she could get anywhere. Standing she turned toward the table to find the package waiting for her. With unsteady hands she lifted the briefcase and stumbled back out into the warehouse toward DJango.

As soon as she distanced herself from the room, Sei's voice rang clearly in her ear. "Meg! Meg can you hear me?!"

Gritting her teeth from the pain in her body and now in her ear, Meg softly replied, "Gezz! Yes, Sei, I hear you."

"Thank God! Are you ok?!"

"I've been hit, but I'm making my way back to DJango." With a weak chuckle, she added, "I'll be out of here in no time!"

"The hell you will!" Sei replied quickly. "Stay where you are! Leo is coming for you!"

"No, Sei!" Meg replied sharply, remembering the promise she had made herself. "No one is going to save me but myself. I'll make it on my own."

* * *

Hey everyone, this is my first submission for a story I have been thinking about. Any reviews, comments, criticism would be appreciated! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! The second is soon to follow!


	2. Chapter 2 - Phantom Visit

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter in my story. I love this Anime and these characters are by far my favorite of all the shows I have watched, so I hope you can share in my passion! Let me know what you like about it and what you don't. After all, no one can better themselves or their writing unless some instruction, or rather constructive criticism is given, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Burst Angel or any of the characters.

**Chapter 2 - Phantom Visit **

It had taken a lot longer than she had expected, but Meg made it back to the trailer. Leo shook his head as he saw the trail of thick blood leading up the side of DJango and into the cockpit. When they had opened the hatch the girl had been unconscious, either from shock or lack of blood and maybe a mixture of both. Once they had surveyed the damage, Sei had said she was shot six times, two in the side, one in the shoulder, and three times in the thigh and leg. The loss of blood was their biggest concern right now, but the doctor was already in working on that solution. It was now up to Leo to fix DJango up.

Shaking his head, Leo rubbed the back of his neck and commented to himself, "If only we could scrape the blood off you, my mechanical lady, and put it back in that little tough gal I'm sure she'd be alright. But I guess that isn't an option… Well, DJango, let's get you cleaned up and waxed."

Pacing back and forth in the trailer, Sei glowered at the walls and anyone who dared step in her determined path. The doctor had said the next few days would be critical, but that he believed a tough, energetic girl like Meg should be able to pull through alright, especially since none of the bullets did any permanent damage. He had said with the new medicine he was giving her she would even heal faster, so within just a few weeks she would be back to normal. That is, if her body could recover from the loss of blood and didn't reject the treatment. The shock to her system may have been too much, but they wouldn't know for certain for at least another twenty-four hours. And at this point Sei intended to spend every minute of that time pacing like a lunatic and keeping watch.

When Leo had asked what she was watching for, Sei's only reply had been a glare, resulting in the man's swift departure from the trailer. Kyo had put together a few meals for them and hurried home saying that he had a lot of tests the next few days but that he would come by to check on them all as soon as he could.

Usually Sei would have done more to encourage the up and coming pastry chef, however, her mind was elsewhere. When it was obvious to Amy what the woman was doing, she merely shook her head and closed her stuffed doll laptop. "You are really going to do this aren't you?"

"You bet your" Glancing sideways at her, Sei quickly changed her phrasing. "butt I am."

With a soft chuckle, Amy stood and yawned as she moved toward her room. "Okay, but try not to kill her, will ya? After all, we don't need that again."

The last of the lights were turned off inside the trailer for more than an hour now. Thinking it was safe, she quickly made her way to the trailer door and silently prepared herself to enter. Before she could, a rough hand gripped her shoulder and spun her round. With a flick of her wrist, she quickly drew her right gun and pointed it at the person's head. The moonlight clearly showed who stood before her, and the woman's dark cold eyes were like daggers. Sei didn't even flinch at the gun's presence next to her head. She simply glared and nodded curtly. "Good evening," She paused for a moment. "Jo."

The lack of awe Sei was showing toward her sudden appearance shocked Jo, but with her cold and calm exterior no one would have been able to tell. "Sei," was her only reply as she lowered the weapon back into its holster. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, Jo. But I think you took the words right out of my mouth. Where in hell do you get off showing your face here?" Sei growled, holding her fist at her side.

"I came to see Meg." Jo replied simply.

"Oh, really?" Sei asked in mock shock. "I never would have guessed that!" She screamed, slapping the younger woman across the face. "I'm not stupid, Jo! I know who you came to see. What I want to know is why?! Why come now? She was shot to pieces today. Why didn't you come back before that? Why not before she nearly worked herself to death trying to become as strong as you? And why the hell not before she nearly starved herself to death out of grief over your supposed death?!"

When Jo didn't reply, Sei turned her face away, trying to hide the tears that were welling up there. "You make me sick, Jo. She counted on you! And then you disappeared! Without a trace, without a hope! You abandoned her!"

It didn't shock her now, when Jo grabbed the sides of the coat she wore and slammed Sei up against the side of the trailer. Her crimson eyes flashed with anger and rage at the accusations being placed on her. "I left to protect her!" Jo screamed, hot tears trailing down her cheeks.

"To protect her?" Sei laughed with a scoff. "You did everything but that, Jo. You nearly killed her."

"No! I didn't She was getting better…" Jo slowly let the older woman go and lowered her back to the ground. Turning away she stared up at the glowing moon in the sky. "I watched… she was getting better… she was healing."

Breathing heavily from her angry outburst, Sei glared at the younger woman's back. "She only started to heal when you 'appeared' to her in a dream, telling her she needed to change."

Whirling back to the older woman, Jo's eyes betrayed her surprise. "How did you?"

"How did I know? Because, Jo, I installed a surveillance camera in Meg's room."

"What?!" Jo seemed appalled by what the woman before her said.

"Yes, Jo, I did!" Sei continued, not believing for a moment she was wrong. "I had to watch her, Jo, because you weren't around to keep her safe. And after you 'died' I had to protect her from herself!"

"You mean,"

"I stayed up every night for four months, until I was certain she wouldn't try anything stupid, and watched her sleep." Shaking her head, Sei rubbed her temples and whispered, "You don't even realize the damage you've done, do you?"

"Damage?" Jo whispered softly, fixing her hands into tight fists. "I'm the Genocide Angel, aren't I? I was made for destruction."

"Shut up!"

Looking up Jo quickly met Sei's rage filled eyes.

"Shut up and stop being so selfish!" Sei cried as she pounded her fist into the side of the trailer.

"Selfish?!" Jo looked shocked by the accusation. "I'm the selfish one? I stayed away so that I would not be able to hurt her!"

"And yet there she is, lying on a bed close to death, Jo!" Sei replied hotly, pointing toward the end of the trailer where Meg's room was.

"That wasn't me! That was"

"If you had been there she wouldn't have been hurt, Jo! You would have protected her! You, a battle hardened warrior, would have sensed the danger and handled it as smoothly as you always have. But no, you had to stay out of her life! No matter how many times she comes close to killing herself, you want her "to become strong and learn to rescue herself". Isn't that what you told her that night? Huh, Jo? Weren't those your words?"

Jo couldn't find the words to reply. Sei was right, those were her words. She had told Meg to learn to protect herself so that she never had to depend on anyone else again, because she would never know if that person would always be there to save her or not. She hadn't said it out of cruelty, but to give Meg an inspiration to continue living, but on her own terms. Her words may have pulled Meg from her depression, but had they really helped in the end? She was now lying close to death's door because she had attempted to do exactly what Jo had told her to do only not in the manner in which Jo had thought.

Staring into her hands, eyes suddenly open to the full extent of what she had done; Jo felt shame and anger well within her heart as tears came to her eyes. "I did it again, didn't I?" She whispered to herself. "I put her life in danger… Can the Genocide Angel only do harm? Am I not able to even do a single thing to help those I care about?"

Suddenly she felt Sei's loving, sisterly embrace as she hugged her, pulling the younger girl's head to her shoulder. "You are not a Genocide Angel, Jo. You are our angel and don't you forget that. You may not have handled the situation the way you should have, but believe me, you have done a lot of good for us all in the past. Amy, she thinks of you as a sister and has said she wants to be just as strong as you one day. Leo, he never had anyone to bond with before you came along. Remember the way you and him would go at it over DJango?" Sei chuckled along with the younger girl, who nodded as she remembered. "He loves you like you are his daughter. Me," Sei stopped and pulled the younger girl back so that she could look in her eyes. Brushing the silver hair from her eyes, Sei couldn't help smiling. "You are like a daughter, or a younger sister to me, Jo. I've never really understood everything about you, but I have a great respect for you. And you know what?" When Jo didn't respond she answered for her. "I see that your heart is big." When Jo's eyes grew confused and she looked down at her own chest, Sei chuckled again and shook her head. "Not your real heart, but your emotional one. You have a great capacity to love, Jo."

"How can you say that? Have you not seen the way I kill without thought or reason?" Jo asked softly, showing the disgust she had for herself.

"You think you fight for no reason?" Sei shook her head slowly. "I know the reason, Jo. You fight for Meg. You even told her that! Why would you fight for her, Jo? Tell me that."

"I – I – I owe her"

"Don't give me that bull crap!" Sei replied, softly slapping the side of the younger woman's head. "Why, Jo? The truth!"

"I love her!" Jo finally yelled, her eyes filling with tears and realization. Slowly, as if just realizing it, she repeated the words. "I love her… Sei, I love her…"

With tears now coming down her cheeks, Sei nodded and smiled at the younger girl's realization. "I know."

Meeting the older woman's eyes again, Jo's lower lips trembled as she tried to speak. "Sei, I – please, Meg needs – I need to see her."

Studying Jo's eyes for a full minute, Sei finally shook her head. "No, Jo."

"Why?" Jo asked, the pain and anguish clear in her voice.

"Because, you still need to think about what coming back will mean. And Meg, well she is in no condition to handle the shock of your return now." After a moment's silence, Sei added, "She may not be able to forgive you, Jo. You do realize that, right?"

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Jo nodded her head in response.

With a heavy sigh, Sei straightened Jo's hair and rubbed her thumb over her cheek. "You know you are still a part of this family, right, Jo? That even when we figured out you were alive and had lied to us, we still loved you?"

"Yes… Wait, we?" Jo looked at Sei with scared curiosity in her eyes. "Who else knows?"

"Only Amy, Kyo, and Leo."

"You mean… Everyone except Meg?" Jo asked in shock. She had thought she had done a better job hiding than she did. "Did you tell them?"

"No… Well, yes and no. When I told Leo and Amy, Amy admitted she had already known, but didn't feel it was right to talk about it. And Kyo, well you know how Amy is with him." Sei chuckled softly.

"Amy… she hid this for me?" Jo asked in shock. Amy wasn't one that was known for keeping secrets.

"Yeah, shocked us too. But she apparently knew less than a month after you supposedly died."

Shocked at how the night had progressed, Jo didn't know what to say. Her goal in coming was to simply see Meg, to look at her, maybe to reach out and hold her hand and silently beg her to stay alive, but that was not to be.

Stepping back from her, Sei crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked the young angel in the eyes. "Okay, Jo, this is how it's going to play out from here. You give Meg at least two weeks to get some of her strength back before you show your face here again. Understood?" Jo nodded. "But I want to make one thing clear, Jo. If you come back, you come back for good. You will not continue as a phantom in Meg's dreams or a blur on our cameras. You will be part of this team, this family again. It's either that or you stay the hell out of our lives. Meg cannot take the pain you caused her again, and I will not allow you to continue to confuse Amy the way you do. She doesn't know what to believe in anymore."

"What do you mean?"

With a shake of her head, Sei turned her back and stepped up the few steps to open the trailer door. "Jo, she believed in you. But then, you gave up. Hard to believe in something that disappears when life gets tough. Doesn't inspire much faith, hope, or strength does it?" As she is about to open the door she turned to meet the girl's eyes one last time. "Do we have an understanding?"

After only a moment's hesitation, Jo nodded and watched as Sei quietly slipped into the trailer, locking the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3- Belief in More Than a Phantom

Hey everyone, I hope the story has captured your imagination and you are enjoying it as much as I am! Again, any comments would be appreciated. And forewarning, to be on the safe side I rated my story "M". I did not want anyone too young starting to read my "T" rated story and then have to stop because I switched it up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Burst Angel or any of the characters.

**Chapter 3 - Belief in More Than a Phantom**

A week had passed since Sei had seen Jo. The following morning she had given Amy and Leo the rundown on what had happened, and tried her best to answer all of Amy's questions. Leo had simply smiled and nodded his agreement with how Sei had handled the situation.

It had taken three days for Meg to wake up, but by then she was begging for food to fill her empty stomach. Luckily for her Kyo had completed his exams and had an extra break so he was able to spend the day cooking up any and everything Meg desired. Sei smiled as she remembered how Meg's smile had slowly returned with every new dish Kyo had brought in for her to try, especially the spicy fried rice Kyo had always made especially hot for Jo. Of course, when Meg requested it, Kyo had toned the spiciness down a bit, but it still made Meg's eyes water just to taste it.

Now, after four days of good food, the best medicine, and more bed rest than the cowgirl could really stand, Meg was getting her strength back as well as her "go get em" attitude. By the end of the first week she was already begging to go out on missions, which Sei completely refused saying, "You will rest for two weeks and then you are taking a vacation."

"A vacation?" Meg asked as though the idea were stupid. "I don't need more time off! I need action!"

"No! What you need is time to cool off and think!" Sei replied hotly. When asked for further explanation, she had refused, saying for the younger woman to shut up and eat her food. Though it frustrated her to no end, Meg obeyed and went back to her spicy fried rice, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

One week later…

"And then Kynlo added sugar instead of flour!" Kyo laughed as he told a funny story about one of his baking classes.

Amy laughed with him as she surfed the web looking for useful info in any place she could find. Suddenly, a message unexpectedly popped up on her screen. Eyes lit with intrigue she read it quickly and then closed her laptop. Sliding out of the booth, she swung the stuffed doll on her back and made her way to the trailer exit.

"Hey, where are you going? Dinner is almost ready." Kyo asked, still chuckling from his story.

"I just have a short errand to run. Don't wait for me, but make sure Meg doesn't hog all the food. Save me a plate will ya?" Amy didn't even wait for the young man to answer before she disappeared out the door. Lucky she had grabbed her coat, because within moments the cool wind that blew around the trailer cut deep into her skin. As she walked away from the trailer, she pulled the puffy pink coat around herself and made her way to the dock, a good mile down the road.

It took her only five minutes to reach her destination, a bench next to the pier. Sitting down she opened her laptop and went back to her surfing as she waited. She could feel the presence of someone standing behind her within moments, but she wasn't worried. In fact, she could barely stop herself from screaming in excitement. She knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, Amy." Jo's rough and low voice came from right above her.

In a flash, Amy set the laptop on the bench next to her, jumped on the bench and then turned to face her old friend. When her gleaming eyes met crimson eyes she couldn't help herself. Jumping forward she screamed, "Jo, I knew you'd come back!" Wrapping her arms around the older girl, Amy buried her head in Jo's shoulder.

With only a slight hesitation, Jo returned the hug in her own awkward way, but Amy knew it was just how she was. "Amy?" Jo asked after the hug had lasted for more than a minute.

"Yeah?" The young girl replied, as she pulled away and sunk back down to retrieve her laptop.

Before she continued, Jo walked around the bench and sat beside the child. "I'm… I'm sorry." Hanging her head in shame, Jo laid her head in her hands.

"Why?" Amy asked with a slight chuckle.

"I left." Jo replied, slightly muffled because of her hands.

"So, you're back aren't you?" Amy replied, typing away on her computer.

Lifting her eyes, the angel of death stared out over the water toward the setting sun. She didn't know how to respond. Sei had said two weeks and that time frame was up. If she wanted to come back all she had to do was go, but… What was holding her back? "I don't know."

Amy nodded, though she didn't quite understand the reply. After typing in another short command she studied the screen and then nodded in satisfaction. Turning the screen to Jo and waited for her eyes to meet the screen.

As soon as she saw the image on the screen she knew what she was seeing; it was Meg's room. But it wasn't a recording… It was live! Meg was sitting on the window sill, scarf wrapped around her neck with Jo's gun jacket wrapped around her arms from the front. The window was open, and Jo could see the soft breeze blowing locks of redhead's hair across her face.

"Sooooo… Let me ask again…" Amy smiled mischievously. "Are you back or not?"

Looking from the screen to Amy, Jo suddenly remembered what she wanted to ask the child. "Amy… did you believe in me?"

Eyes lit with shock and surprise at the odd question. Amy turned the screen back to her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"After I was gone… when you thought I was dead… were you confused? Did I fail you?" Jo asked, looked at the ground.

Amy thought long and hard about the question before she finally replied, "Yeah… I was confused. You were always there, Jo! You saved everyone just in the nick of time! You were always so strong and determined… I was confused that you could actually be gone… someone so close to me was suddenly missing, dead."

"Then, when you figured out I was still alive, why didn't you tell anyone?" Jo asked curiously.

With a shrug, Amy replied softly, "I figured if you had wanted to come back to us you would have."

"You mean…" Jo gulped hard, feeling her heart drop into her stomach. "You thought I didn't want to come back to you?"

"What else was I to think?" Amy asked sharply. Shaking her head, Amy added, "But… I am extremely smart and amazingly brilliant with tech, but there is still a lot I don't understand. I figured this was just one of those things."

After a short pause, Jo ventured to ask, "Do you think you could believe in me again?"

With a smile and a laugh, Amy nodded, "Sure thing! If you come back, most definitely! We'd all be a family again!"

Jo couldn't help but smirk at the comment. She had not realized how much she had actually missed the young girl standing before her. Life had not been the same without her team… no, her family.

A small "bing" sounded from the laptop and Amy rolled her eyes. "It's Sei. She says I need to get back for dinner and…" She paused for a moment to chuckle.

"What?" Jo asked dryly.

"She says it's about time you made up your mind. You wanna eat alone or with your family?" Amy smiled at her as she repeated the message. "So," She poked her arm softly. "What you wanna do?"

Standing, Jo stared out over the water for a moment before replying, "I plan on eating Kyo's food again tonight… and not alone."

With a shriek of excitement, Amy jumped from her seat to Jo's back and yelled, "Then onward! It's eatin time! I can't wait to see everyone's faces when you walk in with me!"

Jo nodded, though on the inside her stomach twisted into knots at the thought of seeing everyone… especially Meg.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Phantom Dispelled

Greetings to all my readers! I hope you are finding this FanFic enjoyable and unique! InuskyeYash, thanks for your notes! It's a great encouragement knowing that someone is reading my story and waiting to hear more. I will do my best to update on a regular basis. So, this one is for you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Burst Angel or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Phantom Dispelled**

Still limping, Meg made her way to the table at a slow pace. Having just woken up, Meg was dragging some and really, if she hadn't already smelling the amazing food Kyo had made, would have gone on to bed.

Sitting in her usual place at the table, she waited for everyone else to take their places too. As she did she couldn't help staring at the far seat next to her and picturing Jo sitting there with her cold blank stare that only Meg could have interpreted. But as Sei took her place across the table the phantom of Jo slowly disappeared, leaving a painful hole in her heart as it did.

"Meg, you ok?" Sei asked with a look of concern in her eyes.

With a nod, Meg put on her fake smile and replied, "Oh, yeah, I'm great! Just can't wait to eat! I'm starving!"

As if on cue, Kyo stepped to the table with a large platter of shrimp kebabs, with grilled vegetables and rice on the side. "Well, eat up because there is plenty to go around!"

"Wow, Kyo, this smells amazing!" Meg exclaimed excitedly. Then as if noticing for the first time that their big mouth tech wasn't present, Meg yelled, "Amy, I'm going to eat all the shrimp if you don't get out here!"

Sei chuckled softly as she dished out some food for herself. "Amy is on her way, but it will be a few minutes."

"Oh," Meg shrugged and then scooped up some rice. "More for me then! "

A few minutes later Amy came running in the door, beaming from ear to ear. "Hey Sei," She began as she placed her coat on the hook next to the door and took her place next to the older woman. "That contact you had, they said they would agree to your conditions."

As she finished chewing her bit, Sei nodded slowly and then thanked Amy for the news as if it meant nothing too important.

Amy, turning back to Meg, pointed toward the door. "I ran into Leo on the way in. He said he needed to show you something about DJango and its pretty important."

"It's not so important that I have to stop eating to go find out about it." Meg replied hotly. "After all, most likely this is a trick to steal all the food for yourself."

"Meg, if Leo wants to see you even though he knows the condition you are in, I am guessing it's important. Maybe you should go check?" Sei suggested in her normal, motherly fashion.

Kyo wasn't sure what was going on, but he decided to help by adding, "I have more food in the kitchen, worse comes to worse I can always make you another plate."

Sighing loudly, Meg nodded and walked to the door. Since she was already wearing the red, beat up, old gun jacket she didn't bother with another coat. Anyway, she would be sheltered from the cool wind in the hangar where DJango sat waiting for battle.

She saw immediately that the hanger door was open and headed straight for it. Once she had stepped over the threshold she quickly shut the door behind her, though darkness clung to most of the hanger. She had expected Leo to have the lights on, but the only light that was apparent was the light from the setting sun shining through the windows.

"Leo? Come on, Leo! Turn on the light will ya!" Meg yelled as she limped further into the hanger. The cold from outside had really stung the wounds on her leg, but the pain was passing quickly.

After a brief moment of total silence and darkness, Meg heard the sound of a breaker flipping and the lights slowly flickered to life. The sound had come from behind her though. Shaking her head, Meg turned to meet Leo. "Leo, you know you could have had those on before" She stopped mid-sentence when she realized who stood in front of her. The short silver hair, the crimson eyes, the firm yet attractive build – Jo looked just as she did the last time she had seen her; in the dream that had pulled her from her depression.

Falling to her knees, Meg placed her head in her hands as Jo raced to her side in fear that she was beginning to faint. "Meg?!" Jo asked quickly, placing her arms protectively around the younger girl.

"Something has is wrong…" Meg was mumbling. "Why am I seeing you? Am I dreaming? Or" She paused as she lifted her tear filled eyes to meet Jo's worried filled ones. "Is this real?"

Studying her eyes, Jo gently caressed the redhead's cheek, wiping a tear away. "You aren't seeing things. This is real, Meg."

This only resulted in more tears being unleashed from her eyes. "How?"

"I don't know… I wish I could answer that for you, Meg. After I tossed Sei into DJango I don't remember anything until I woke up underneath a pile of rubble."

"How did you get out?" Meg asked softly, lowering her head.

"I'm strong… I pushed my way out. But I'm not sure how long I was down there." Jo replied. "After I" Before she could continue, she felt the cold hard slap of Meg's hand slam against her cheek. The force of the slap shook Jo and nearly sent her to the ground. Meg had gotten stronger since last she saw her, much stronger.

Now, mixed in with the tears, Jo could see the fury that Meg was feeling. "How could you, Jo? How could you leave me? Let me believe you were dead? And then just suddenly show up here like this? How?! Why?" She couldn't help but lean forward, hands placed over her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears.

"I" Jo could barely speak past the emotions building up within her. But she knew, without a doubt, that Meg deserved an answer. "I know I was wrong… Now, I know I was wrong. But when I decided to do this it was to protect you, Meg."

"Protect me?" Meg lifted her head, confusion written all over her face. "Protect me from what?"

"Me…" Jo answered softly. "Meg, I am the Genocide Angel. I kill; it's what I was made for. That is all I will ever be able to do. And I was afraid that if I stayed with you… that…"

"That what?" Meg, though still mad, looked concerned for her friend. The silver haired girl was rarely at a loss for words.

Taking Meg's hand in her trembling hand, Jo whispered, "That I may hurt you and that you wouldn't get the life of peace you said you wanted."

Ripping her hand away, Meg yelled at the older girl. "You did hurt me! I thought you were dead, Jo! Do you know how that feels? I saw proof, or what I thought was proof, that you had died! There was no question in it for me; you were dead! You have no idea how that feels! Do you think I could live in peace after that? And if you remember, the life of peace I had wanted was with you." Meg glared into the crimson eyes before her. "I wasn't the strong one, Jo! I could never jump up and save the day like you. You were my best friend, my protector, my one confidant, my" She wouldn't allow herself to continue the thought. "But then… you were nothing…" Her words stung Jo's heart as she listened intently to the girl's voice, as it quivered and dropped in volume. "You were gone… and I, the weak, clumsy girl was left behind; alone and forgotten."

Seizing her hand again, Jo held it firmly to her chest and lifted the girl's chin so that their eyes met again. "You are not weak and you are not alone, Meg. I am right here, and I never, never once, forgot about you."

After a moment, Meg slowly pulled her hand from Jo's grasp and stood shakily because of her wounds. Jo made a move to help her but was quickly denied the opportunity. Glaring at the older girl, Meg stood with as much strength as she could muster and whispered, "I am strong; I don't need anyone else to rescue me." Before Jo could say or do anything else, Meg turned and walked to the door. But before she stepped out into the cold, she stopped, "Jo,"

Eyes still trained on the one person who truly meant the world to her, Jo slowly replied, "Yes?"

"I am glad you're still alive." With that, and without even turning to meet her eyes, Meg walked back out into the cold.

* * *

Hey, I would love to hear any feedback you may have for this next chapter! Hope you enjoyed and be on the look out for any updates. More will be coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5 – What's Lost May Be Regained

**Hey Everyone, **sorry it's taken so long to update... I won't go into it all, but life recently has been very painful and I'm trying to work through it. So, I want to say thanks to all those who have been patient with me. Are you eager to find out what happens between Meg and Jo? Well, this one is just for you! Enjoy and please let me know what you think. :)

**Chapter 5 – What's Lost May Be Regained **

It took nearly an hour for her to muster up the courage, but Jo finally entered the trailer she had once called her home. Kyo was the first to greet her with a smile, a hug, and a plate of nice warm food he had kept for her. He wished he could stay, but he had to go because it was growing late.

As she moved into the next room, Jo hoped to see Meg but was instead greeted by Sei and Amy, who both smiled and welcomed her warmly. Sitting with them she ate her meal in silence, thankful that Kyo had not forgotten to place the hot sauce out on the table for her.

When it got late, Amy finally gave up whatever project she was working on and went off to bed. Sei soon followed after her, but not before letting Jo knows that her old bedroom was all ready for her and that she expected to see her in the morning.

Understanding the silent hint, Jo nodded and watched as the older woman walked down the hall to her room, next to Amy's. Hers was next to Meg's down the opposite hall. As soon as Sei's door closed, Jo collapsed onto the couch, exhausted from the emotions of the past few weeks. She had nearly lost Meg two weeks ago, but now she felt like she had lost her again and this time she had no idea how to get her back.

Though she was tempted to turn on a horror flick she soon decided against it. Closing her eyes she started to drift off into a dream when she heard a door creak from down the hall. It was Meg! Keeping her eyes closed, Jo couldn't help but hold her breath as she heard the younger girl limp into the room. Every shuffle made Jo want to scream out in anger that the girl she had sworn she would protect had gotten hurt so badly, but she didn't want Meg to feel forced into talking with her, not after everything.

As she thought about what she needed to do next, she felt Meg step to her side. Excitement began to rise in Jo's chest at the thought of Meg staring at her. What was she thinking? Was she still angry? Or is she still mad?

After waiting for what felt like an eternity, Jo could not help it any longer. Opening her eyes it only took an instant for her to find Meg. She was standing next to the table, leaning heavily on one of the benches. Though Meg's eyes were on Jo her expression was lifeless and unreadable. This shocked Jo, for she had always been able to read the passionate redhead.

Standing from her place on the couch, Jo stared at the one person who meant more than any other to her with a sense of loss. She was afraid to speak for fear of forcing the younger girl to talk with her. And after all the pain she had already caused her dear friend she did not wish to cause more.

Meg watched Jo, the would-be phantom, stand before her. Inside her heart leapt with joy at the fact that Jo was still alive while at the same time the realization of what she had let hr believe broke it. Staring at Jo's blank face, Meg could easily tell what the girl was thinking. She had been with her for so long that, even when the rest of the world was lost in those crimson eyes, she was able to find the path of understanding. Right now the girl before her was scared which was a realization that caught Meg off guard.

She was about to take a step forward when her leg began to give way and she nearly fell. Gripping the bench tightly she was able to save herself from a swift connection with the hard kitchen floor. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jo move to help her, but she managed to wave her off. "No, I can handle this."

This caused her to retreat a step and Jo felt more lost than ever. Meg wouldn't even allow her to help her even though she was in pain. She knew what she had done was terrible, maybe even unforgivable, but all she wanted was to once again be there for Meg – to have her arms around her as she saved Meg from danger once again, to hear her scream her name knowing that Jo would not fail to rescue her – but part of her now knew that that may never happen again.

Shaking slightly from the effort, Meg pulled herself into the booth that served as their kitchen table and leaned against the back cushion with a expression of relief. Keeping her eyes closed for a moment she could feel Jo's stare and it made her heart flutter. From underneath the table she silently gripped her hands into tight fists, digging her nails into her palms. She would not allow herself to think like that, at least not yet. Jo needed to learn that she could not treat her as if she were a yo-yo. She could not be released only to be pulled back upon command.

Finally, Meg opened her eyes, once more revealing her sapphire blue eyes to the young mercenary. Without a word she nodded her head to the seat across from her, a silent signal for the silver-haired girl to take a seat.

With great hesitation Jo moved to sit across from the blue-eyed beauty. Rubbing her hands along her legs, Jo stared at the rough familiar table, unsure what she should say or do.

"Did you think I wouldn't feel anything?"

Meg's words came so unexpectedly that they made Jo jump slightly in her seat. Looking up she once again met the other girl's eyes. "What do you-"

Eyes hard with determination and anger, Meg cut her off. "Did you think that when I found you were, supposedly, dead I would not feel anything? That I wouldn't grieve for you? Or even that I wouldn't care?"

"No." Jo replied quickly, though her tone remained even and lifeless.

"Then why the hell did you do it, Jo? And don't you dare give me this crap about wanting to protect me! I've heard enough of that." Breathing heavily from her outburst, Meg leaned forward in her seat on the table.

Not sure how she should answer the question, Jo's only reply was to stare blankly at the girl before her. To her great sadness, this only proved to infuriate her cowgirl even more.

"Then Jo was it a senseless act of selfishness? Did you just get tired of me?" She was yelling now, and knew that Sei and Amy could most likely hear her, but Meg truly didn't care. She knew she had a right to be angry. "Is it because I asked you to stop fighting?" She pressed even further. "Tell me, Jo! I want to know what I did wrong so that next time I won't drive the person I care about the most to fake their own death just to escape me!" Tears now threatened to pour from the younger girl's eyes, but Meg wouldn't let them. Jo was nothing more than a watery haze sitting quietly before her, but her eyes never left her. When she still didn't respond, Meg laughed in mock humor saying, "Oh, now I understand. You never did care for me, did you? I was merely a piece of entertainment to keep around – something to make your missions more interesting for yourself. Your heart is hard and you feel nothing for me like I felt for you." Leaning forward even further, Meg gave the older girl one of her fake smiles and asked, "How many laughs did you get at my expense when I nearly died from the grief of losing you? I bet-"

A load "bang" sounded through the trailer as Jo stood and slammed both hands, palms done, on the table. Her eyes flashed with new life and it was her turn to return the glare Meg was now sending her way. "You claimed to understand Jo more than anyone else alive, but the truth is Meg, if you believe what you just said, you don't know me at all!" Moving away from the table, out of frustration Jo ran her fingers through her silver hair and walked toward the door.

"Jo!"

Hearing the fear in Meg's voice, Jo quickly turned to meet her fearful gaze and realized that she had thought she was leaving. Growling in frustration and her own style of fury, Jo pointed a long slender finger at the girl and began to yell again. "Why would I leave, Meg? Don't you think there was a purpose for my return? And if I didn't care about you then why would I return in the first place? I could very easily strike out and take mercenary jobs on my own. I am, after all, the Genocide Angel, designed as the one woman army hell-bent on pain, death, and destruction. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I did actually go away to protect you? I was designed for war, Meg. I can't not fight; I don't have it in me. So, yes, when you asked me to stop part of me realized that you would never be happy staying with me. And no matter what you may think of me, Meg, that is all I ever wanted. And there is no way in hell I could ever become tired of you. Just looking at you is - But to hold you in my arms is beyond - Even now, as we yell and fight," As Jo paused, trying to find the words that would not come, she chose to study Meg further. Meg stood shakily and advanced toward her a few shallow steps. Taking a few steps forwards, Jo continued, while her eyes swept across the younger girl's body. "To hear the passion in your voice, to see the rage burning in your eyes, it…"

"It what?" Meg asked softly, trying to encourage the older girl to finish her statement.

Confusion shone brightly in Jo's eyes as she tried to search for the words to describe her, but they were not coming. Closing the distance between them, Jo quickly grabbed Meg's hand and placed it over her heart.

"Jo?"

Cutting her off, Jo tried to explain. "My heart will tell you." The simplicity of her words did not hide the complex meaning from Meg. Underneath her hand Jo's heart was beating at a ferocious pace.

Staring into Jo's overpowering crimson gaze, Meg felt some of her anger melt away. She knew Jo sometimes struggled with the right words, but she still wanted to hear the words from her mouth. "What is your heart telling me?" She asked softly, unable to keep her gaze from drifting down to Jo's lips for the briefest of moments.

Stuttering as she spoke, Jo tried to answer her question. "My heart – Only in battle does it beat so fast. When I feel the eyes of the enemy on me, guns aiming, bullets flying – That's when my instincts take over and I kill everything."

With a half-smile, Meg softly inquired, "Are you saying you want to kill me, Jo?"

Squeezing Meg's hand that she still held against her chest, Jo growled her response. "Don't be stupid, Meg. With you I…"

"You what?" Meg asked, curious about what the girl would say next.

Leaning forward so that her lips brushed softly against Meg's cheek and ear, Jo whispered her reply. "With you I want to be gentle… My heart races from fear, because I don't think I know how to be gentle." Melting at the feeling of Jo's lips against her skin, Meg grasped to the other girl's arm for support. "I don't want to cause you anymore pain, but if I let my instincts take hold and I do what I really wish to, I'm afraid of what might happen."

The sudden realization of what Jo was meaning hit Meg like a ton of bricks. Her breath caught in her throat as she pulled back to stare into Jo's eyes. "Jo… I" Tears appeared in the younger girl's eyes as she looked to the side. She wanted so much to believe the words that Jo spoke, but still a large part of her could not bring herself to trust the mercenary. Not yet, not after she had lied to her for so long. Pulling away from Jo, she limped a few steps toward the hall before turning back to the older girl.

Jo did not follow Meg, only stood still and waited for her to speak.

With tear filled eyes, Meg finally speaks, though Jo can hear her voice was thick with emotion. "Jo, I want to believe you, but you lost my trust when you left me." Lifting her hand to stop Jo before she could interrupt, she continued, "You left me and then told me that I needed to grow stronger and protect myself. Well, Jo, I have and I can protect myself for now. But if what you are saying is true about how you feel, then stick around and try to earn my trust back."

Not knowing what else to do, Jo merely nodded her understanding and waited for the redhead to continue.

Meg, wiping furiously at her stray tears, continued to make her way toward her bedroom. When she reached the hall entrance she paused one last time. "And Jo?"

"Yes, Meg?" Spoke a very disheartened Jo.

"It's not impossible to earn my trust back, but you can be damn sure that it won't be easy." With this Meg disappeared into her room and Jo could hear her lock the door.

Shaking her head, Jo rubbed the back of her head and couldn't help but allow her lips to curve ever so slightly up into a grin. "Meg, with you, nothing has ever been easy."


	6. Chapter 6 - Unneeded Protection

**Chapter 6 – Unneeded Protection**

The days that followed were calm. The team was on something of a sabbatical. It was an enforced sabbatical, seeing as how they had no work to keep them busy, but for the most part they enjoyed the break. Meg healed quickly, now only having the slightest limp when she got tired. And it didn't shock Meg that Jo seemed bored out of her mind. So to keep Jo from getting too agitated at the length of their break, Meg gave her a pair of her Dessert Eagles that they had locked in the armory. Daily Jo would walk out to the obstacle course Leo had set up for them and demolish every target.

Meg enjoyed watching the Genocide Angel at work. With a smile on her lips, Meg watched as Jo dodged an airsoft bullet that came from her right by somersaulting backwards only roll to the side to get a good aim at two adjacent targets. Moments later Meg watched as the targets fell to the ground, full of massive holes.

Chuckling to herself, Meg turned away from the window and caught sight of Sei who was in a heated debate with someone on the phone.

"No, we have all we need. Don't send backup. Yes, that's an order! Jaden, just send me the specs and I'll get my girls on it." There was a pause while Sei listened. Nodding, she quickly hung up the phone.

The two young women's eyes met and Meg grinned. "Sounds like our break is over."

"That's right. We have a mission." Sei replied, rubbing her temples as she sat across from the younger girl.

"Why do you seem so worried?" Meg asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Because, our two main fighters have been out of commission for a nice span of time, Meg." Sei growled as she lowered her hand to look at Meg.

Meg felt her blood begin to boil slightly, feeling like she knew where this was headed. "Two fighters?"

"Yes, you and Jo."

Standing, Meg slammed her hand, open palm, onto the table and leaned in close to the older woman. "No way in hell, Sei! She hasn't earned the right to jump back into the field with me."

Surprised by Meg's argument, Sei leaned back against the bench and crossed her arms over her chest. "You have always fought alongside her, Meg. She would be in DJango and"

"Hell no!" Now the anger was flashing in Meg's eyes. "I will be using DJango, Sei. Jo left! Why are you making it so easy for her to slip back into her role here as if nothing happened?"

Now glaring at Meg, Sei replied in a hard tone. "Because you are making it so difficult."

"What?" Meg replied with a look of disbelief.

With a heavy sigh Sei rested a hand on Meg's shoulder and gave her a gentle push back into her seat. "Sit, Meg. Jo has apologized and is trying to do everything she can to fix what she did. Amy, Leo, and Kyo have accepted her back with very little trouble. Why are you having such a time with this?"

Lifting her knees to her chin, Meg wrapped her arms around her legs. "Because, Sei, my relationship with Jo was and still is very different from all of yours. I loved her, Sei."

This was the first time Sei had heard the girl express her feelings for Jo so bluntly. Resting her hands on the table before her, Sei studied her twiddling thumbs a moment before replying. "Shouldn't your love allow you to forgive her?"

"She broke my heart and shattered my trust. I think it's how much I loved her that is causing me not to forgive her so readily." Meg turned her head back to the window and watched the mercenary clean her guns. "Before she left I put my whole trust, my whole life, in her hands. I didn't even consider that she may leave me or even die. She was my Jo and I was her Meg. And no matter what happened or where we went we would be together. I saw no reason to become stronger because Jo was always saving me. I saw no reason to do anything, Sei."

"And now that is different."

"Yes," Turning back to meet Sei's eyes Meg continued. "I do not want to just give Jo back her role as my protector and partner in the field. She has to accept who I am first because who I am is not who I was. And, Sei, I am not changing back into that helpless cowgirl. Not for Jo, not for anyone."

Turning to look out the window, Sei spotted Jo who was now making her way slowly back toward the trailer. Nodding her replied, "I understand, Meg. And I am sorry. I should have thought of this before and not expected everything to return to how it was." Turning back to the redhead Sei smiled. "The mission is all yours. Go get geared up and meet Leo in the hanger."

"What about Jo?" Meg asked as she stood. She knew that Jo would be furious at being left out of the mission.

"I will handle Jo. Now go." Sei replied, motioning toward the younger girl's room.

Her gun belt hanging over her shoulder, Jo stalked into the trailer. Though her face was emotionless she was actually quite happy with the results of her training. She had not lost her touch with her prized weapons.

The first thing that caught Jo's attention is that Meg was absent from the main room. The second was that Sei was leaning against the kitchen wall waiting for her. "Hey Sei." She muttered as she reached for a glass.

"We have a mission." Sei didn't wish to beat around the bush with Jo, so she decided to get straight to the point.

Jo's eyes lit. "Where am I going and who do I get to shoot?"

"Nowhere and no one." Sei replied firmly.

Confused, Jo turned back to her leader, empty glass still in hand. "Doesn't sound like much of a mission."

"It's not yours. I gave this one to Meg." Sei's eyes watched every motion the young mercenary made.

Shock and anger took turns flashing in Jo's eyes. "But she's still hurt." Her voice was so low it sent shivers down Sei's back.

Shrugging off the feeling, Sei replied calmly, "She's almost 100% again, Jo. She wants to get back out there and I won't stand in her way." Jo made a move to walk past the taller woman, but Sei quickly blocked her path. "And I won't let you either."

"Sei, I should be the one fighting, not Meg!" Jo's crimson eyes flashed with anger, but she suppressed the desire to push the woman out of the way. Sei was a friend and she didn't want to hurt any of her friends again.

"You have to deal with the fact that that helpless cowgirl is no longer around, Jo. Meg is capable in the field now, and frankly, she is invaluable to my team. But if I send you out there alongside of her you will spend the entire time trying to protect her, which may very well, handicap her in the long run."

Jo hated the fact that what Sei was saying made sense. She wanted to continue arguing because over ounce of her spirit told her that she needed to be by Meg's side. But she couldn't fight what Sei was saying, at least, not in a logical way. "Hell, Sei, I'll be damned if I sit on the sidelines for forever!"

"I'm not saying you have to sit on the sidelines for forever, Jo. If you settle down and wipe that look of murderous rage from your face I may just tell you how you can earn your place on the team back. Though, be warned, your job description is going to change greatly."

Running her fingers through her hair in frustration, Jo turned and paced to the far side of the room and back. "This is such a load of shit! I should be the one out there fighting, Sei! Meg even told me once that she was tired of fighting."

"That was before someone told her to grow stronger." Sei's words were like a slap to Jo's face and shut her up instantly. "Now, if you are done ranting, I can tell you what you have to do." Jo nodding, so Sei continued. "Watch and learn Meg's style of fighting. Study her and I guarantee you will grow to respect the strength that you inspired."

"I already respect her." Jo mumbled.

"Really? That's why you always made note of the fact she was usually helpless in a fight; it was all because you respected her abilities?" Before the younger girl could respond Sei continued. "I'd keep comments like that to yourself if I were you, Angel. You have absolutely no feet to stand on. Anyway, once you gain that respect I'll allow you to start training with Meg, as her backup."

"Why is Meg suddenly the lead on everything?" Jo asked, suddenly very curious about why Sei had such faith in the young fighter.

"Because, Jo, she has something that you always lacked." Sei replied with a crooked grin.

"What is that?" Jo narrowed her eyes as she waited for the reply.

"The ability to make people believe she is not going to kill them." When Sei saw the look of confusion on Jo's face she decided to elaborate. "When our past marks saw you coming, Jo, they saw death. There was no illusion of innocence or safety. Because of this it did limit our job options. Anything covert was hardly ever an option. And even when we took those jobs it was Meg I placed undercover, but unlike it used to be, I don't have to rely on you to swoop in and save Meg. She can handle both sides of the job herself."

Crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest, Jo glared crimson daggers at the older woman. "I don't like this new independent attitude Meg has."

With a fresh wave of anger and frustration, Sei closed in on the younger girl. Not two inches from the mercenary's face she growled her response. "You should have thought of that before your disappearing act, Houdini. You helped create this young daredevil, now you have to accept who she is." Stepping back she continued to speak. "Once you have fully trained as her backup you can rejoin our efforts in the field. Until then you can assist Leo with repairs. He'll even train you to care for all of our weapons."

"I know how to take care of weapons, Sei." Jo's voice was full of irritation.

Sei matched her tone easily. "Weapons other than hand and machine guns? We have a lot more that and you know it."

"Fine, I'll learn how to take care of your stupid weapons. Can I see Meg now?" As she spoke, Jo tried to sidestep the older woman, but to no avail.

"Not until I get your word that you will not try anything during Meg's missions." Gripping Jo's arm just above her elbow, Sei squeezed. "Swear it, Jo."

Wrenching her arm from Sei's grip, Jo barked her reply. "Fine! I swear, I won't try anything. I'll let her complete her missions on her own."

Nodding in satisfaction, Sei stepped out of the angel's way. Before Jo could disappear into the hallway that led to Meg's room Sei called after her one last time. "Jo," When Jo paused and looked back over her shoulder, Sei offered one last warning. "Fair warning, I have no doubt that if you don't follow the plan you just swore to uphold, Meg will be the one doing the leaving. Don't tempt her. And definitely don't push your luck."

Sei didn't know what to gather from the blank stare Jo met her with. But, after a silent moment, Jo nodded her understanding and disappeared into the hall.

**A/N - To all those who have followed my story I am so sorry for the delay in this last post. For health reasons I was out of touch. I'm back and hopefully it's for good. I hope ya'll are liking how the story is building. I do want to pose a question for all my readers though. What do you think about the change in Meg's attitude? Hope to hear from you all real soon! Be looking for a new post soon! Until next time... **


	7. Chapter 7 - Steps in the Right Direction

**Chapter 7 – Steps in the Right Direction**

Hearing a rough knock at her door, Meg quickly grabbed her yellow and orange towel from her bed where she had left it. Once she had secured it around herself she called out. "Come in!"

Not shocked in the slightest to see Jo enter the room, Meg turned back to her dresser before she spoke to the older girl. "What do you need, Jo? I have a mission to get ready for."

Instead of the soft yet irritated reply she expected, Meg was met only by silence. She was tempted to turn around and survey the other girl's appearance, but part of her wouldn't allow herself to turn. Instead she carried on with finding clothes for this particular job.

Finally, Jo spoke, though what she said took Meg by surprise. Her voice emotionless, Jo quietly asked, "So what's the mission about?"

Turning shocked sapphire eyes on the silver haired girl, Meg stumbled over her reply. "It's a grab and go. Antonio Barlestio, is in town and word has it that he has gotten his hands on a battery that Sei's superiors would rather have locked down."

"Who is this?" Jo asked curiously. Meg acted as if she knew the man.

"Antonio Barlestio, a rich suave Spaniard with an extensive art collection and a weakness for black market tech." Meg took this moment to tease Jo by striking a pose and gracing her with a mischievous grin. "And a weakness for hot ladies as well." Jo's glare clearly signaled to Meg that what she had implied hit a nerve. With a shrug she turned her back to Jo and walked to her closet. Opening it she found a flowing navy blue evening gown. Sleeveless, a gathered bodice that showed all the curves in the right places, a flare at the bottom, and elegant, tasteful beading that made a path from her right breast down to the hem – This dress would be perfect to catch Antonio's eye. "Antonio is a player. I've worked his angle before and walked away without him even suspected me. This time should be"

She was cut off suddenly by two strong arms wrapping protectively around her waist. Swallowing hard, Meg looked back over her shoulder only to see the top of Jo's silver head as she rested against her shoulder. "Jo, I don't think you"

"He knows you already?" Jo's voice was muffled by Meg's hair, but Meg was able to piece together what she had said.

"Yeah, I worked him about six months ago." Meg replied softly. Placing her hand softly atop Jo's arm she whispered, "Jo, you shouldn't hold me like this."

"Did he hold you like this?"

Shocked by her words, Meg hesitated in her reply. "Jo – I, well, y – yes ."

Jo's grip tightened enough to show her displeasure, but not enough to cause Meg discomfort. "Why can he hold you and I can't?"

With a heavy sigh, Meg leaned her head back against Jo's shoulder and tried to explain. "When he holds me it's just a job. But, Jo, when you hold me – When you hold me it's something entirely different."

"What is it?" The curiosity in Jo's voice sent shivers down Meg's spine. She was asking her to reveal the feelings that still coursed through her every time she was in Jo's arms. Meg didn't know if she could say those words yet – She didn't know if she should say the words yet.

Sensing her hesitation, Jo turned her head slightly so that her lips were brushing Meg's ear. In a gentle whisper she hovered over the other girl's ear and asked, "Please, tell me?"

Her heart jumping into her throat, Meg had to bit her lip to stop herself from moaning in pleasure at the sensation of Jo's lips so close to her. It had been so long since she had allowed the girl to touch her. Finally, she surrendered. "Jo, being in your arms… It's home, Jo. Ever since we left America, in your arms is what I considered my home, even if you didn't know it at the time."

"I feel it too, Meg." Jo's gruff voice spoke softly, once again sending chills up her spine. "I always have. Why do you think I would always find you and save you?"

Opening her eyes, Meg stared at the ceiling, tears springing to her eyes. "If you always knew, why did you"

"Leave you?" Jo finished for her, this time ending her question with a phantom kiss to her ear.

A gentle sob shook Meg as she allowed Jo to continue holding her.

"Because," Jo continued, her lips grazing across the other girl's skin. "You are too important to me. I love you and I wanted you to be happy." When she felt Meg move to argue, she subdued her with another tender kiss. "Meg, I'm sorry. You know I don't understand a lot of things that come easily to you, Sei, and the others. I wasn't built to understand the ways of love. I know battle, war, and blood. Death is the only ecstasy I could enjoy." Loosening her grip on the younger girl, she skillfully turned her so that they were facing each other. Stepping forward she gently pressed her against the closet doorframe and stared into her captivating eyes. "That is, until I met you."

"Jo"

An ounce of frustration entered Jo's voice as she continued. "I don't understand it. Why can your touches do for me what only battle was able to do? Why can I satisfy my desire for blood just by running my hands over your body?" At these words she gently ran her hands from Meg's shoulders down to her hips and then pulled the girl closer. "Why are you my weakness?"

Unable to restrain herself, Meg, tears now flowing freely from her eyes, reached up and gently caressed Jo's cheek. Though no one else would have noticed, Meg could see the emotion in Jo's eyes. "That's your problem, Jo." She sniffled softly with a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. "You see love as a weakness. Love isn't a weakness. It's what makes us stronger in the end." Placing her hand on Jo's chest she gently placed some distance between them. "When you left me it wasn't because you were trying to protect me or that you thought of me as a weakness. No, Jo. It was because you were afraid." Meg left no room for argument. Her voice was stern and her meaning clear. "Before you left on that last mission I asked you to stop fighting and to go away with me. The prospect scared you to death."

At this Jo averted her eyes, looking slightly ashamed.

Placing two fingers gently beneath her chin, Meg lifted Jo's head back up so that their eyes could meet. "Just admit it, Jo." She whispered softly. Jo's crimson eyes never left Meg's, but she never admitted anything either. After a short silence, Meg sighed heavily and let her hand fall to her side. "Well, until you have something to say about this I guess we have nothing to talk about. I need to get ready."

This was supposed to be a subtle hint for Jo to leave. Instead the mercenary stepped back out of the way and leaned heavily against the wall, all the while her eyes never leaving Meg.

Throwing her hands up in air as if in surrender, Meg turned back to the dress she had chosen.

"Why do you have to go see this French twit?"

"Spanish, Jo."

"Whatever."

Rubbing her temples in frustration, Meg explained the mission. "Word on the street is Antonio has gotten his hands on a new state of the art battery."

"A battery?" Jo's distain could easily be heard in her words. "They are having you risk your lift for something you can buy on every street corner?"

"I don't think a battery capable of powering half of the Japanese fleet is something you can find everywhere, Jo." As she spoke, the red head moved to undress. Glancing back over her shoulder she noticed Jo's eyes were following her every move, waiting for her to continue. With a growl of exasperation, Meg quickly made her way into the bathroom and pushed the door to, but did not fully close it. This way she could continue talking to Jo without having to undress in front of her. "Antonio is planning on selling this lil battery to the highest bidder as a silent auction. It's taking place at his estate this evening under the guise of a ball."

"Hence the strapless and all too revealing dress you're putting on."

Turning back around Meg found that Jo was standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe watching her every move.

"Jo!" Meg quickly grabbed for the closest item, her hair brush, and threw it at the silver haired pervert. "I came in here for a reason!"

Dodging the beautification missile, Jo smirked and shrugged as she once again leaned against the doorframe. "So did I." The way her eyes trailed over her body, Meg knew what was on the other girl's mind.

Turning away from Jo, Meg silently pulled the dress up and then reached behind her zip it up. "I know what you're thinking, Jo. Stop."

A surprisingly gentle hand grabbed her hand that was straining with the zipper. Jo smiled to herself as she moved Meg's arms back around her front and pressed her body against the redhead's back. "Meg, you know I can't control myself when I'm around you."

"You controlled yourself for eight months. I think you can continue a bit longer." Meg hissed, trying to hide the pleasure the contact was giving her.

Moving Meg's red hair out of the way to reveal soft, sleek shoulders Jo leaned forward and kissed her exposed skin. Feathering kisses from her shoulder to her neck, Jo continued to whisper to her. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to come to you, to hold you in my arms and kiss you like I am now."

Jo then moved up and let her teeth slowly graze Meg's ear before taking it and sucking on it gently.

Groaning in unwilled pleasure, Meg whispered her reply, "I wish you had."

"I do too."

"Jo, you know it's not the greatest idea to turn me on like this right before a mission." Meg giggled softly, running her fingers through Jo's silver locks.

"While you are being forced into his arms I want you to think about what I could do for you." Jo whispered huskily.

Slightly shocked, Meg pulled away, and with one hand holding the dress up, she turned to face Jo. "What are you saying, Jo? Is this about you not being able to go on the mission?"

"Damn it, Meg!" Jo's outburst was slightly unexpected given where her lips had been moments before. "You act like you can't trust me anymore! True, I may have left you before, but I'm here now and I'm trying to win you back! I won't lie to you, Meg, I want to go on this mission. Not because I don't think you can handle it, but because I don't want you to have to handle it." Running her hands up and down Meg's beautiful, slim arms, Jo continued, this time her voice rather hushed. "But right now I'm kissing you and holding you because I…"

"Yes?" Meg pushed for her to continue, hope registering in her sapphire eyes.

"I – I want you, Meg."

Shock lit in Meg's eyes. Jo had never said anything like this before. Actually, neither of them had truly ever come out and told each other what the other wanted. Meg was shocked that Jo was the first to say it plainly. She wanted Meg.

Just as Meg was opening her mouth to respond, a knock came at her door. It was Sei. "Meg, we leave in five minutes."

Growling in the back of her throat at the interruption, Meg responded, "Ok, I'll be right there."

With a heavy sigh, Meg turned her back to Jo and lifted her long red hair off of her back. With an apologetic smile, Meg asked, "Mind finishing dressing me, or do you want Antonio to get a free show?"

With a grimace, Jo reached down and began to slowly pull the zipper up. Halfway there she leaned down and placed tender kisses up her back. Meg shivered in pleasure as Jo's lips played across her skin. "Jo, come on, I have to go!"

With a chuckle, Jo finished zipping her up. She felt slightly relieved that she had gotten this far with the fiery redhead. She seemed almost ready to forgive her, but she knew her Meg wasn't quite there yet. She still needed a little bit of persuasion. As Meg moved to quickly touch up her makeup, Jo rubbed the back of her neck nervously. She knew what she needed to say, but the fighter in her wanted to turn over and die before the words left her mouth.

"Meg,"

"Yes?" Meg replied through her teeth as she reapplied her lipstick.

"Uh, I" As she searched for the right words, Jo looked at Meg through the mirror. She looked at her gleaming eyes, the way her hair flowed down her back, her smile as she glanced at Jo through the mirror; everything about her made Jo's heart leap in her chest. It was a sensation that she didn't understand, but that was part of the thrill for her.

"Jo?" Meg was staring at her through the mirror, a curious look in her eyes.

With one final sigh of complete surrender, Jo cast her head down and whispered her reply. "I'll do what I have to get you back. I'll be waiting for you here when you return."

Meg tried her best to contain her excitement at Jo's words, but a small amount managed to break through to the surface. Turning back to her, she wrapped her arms around Jo's neck and kissed her fully on the lips. (**A/N – Ok, maybe a bit more than a small amount. J ) **The passion with which she kissed her caught Jo by surprise, but she soon recovered and returned the kiss eagerly.

It didn't take long before Jo tried to deepen the kiss, but Meg chose that moment to pull away. Smiling sweetly, the cowgirl placed a finger to Jo's lips. "Slow down there. This gal has got a fiesta to get to." With a soft giggle she twirled in front of Jo, the bottom of her gorgeous gown flowing outward, spinning as if on its own. Her hair was down, flowing perfectly down to the small of her back. It was curly, a portion of which was pulled up. And to finish it off, Meg had tucked a pink and white flower into her hair. Jo found her absolutely breathtaking. She attempted to show this in a more animated fashion, however Meg wasn't about to give in again.

Walking to her door, Meg grabbed her clutch purse and stopped in the doorway. Jo instantly stepped to her side, confused eyes searching Meg's. Sympathy and a small amount of guilt showing in her eyes, Meg brought her hand to the girl's cheek and spoke softly so that no one else in the trailer could hear. "We still aren't where we need to be, Jo. That kiss… That was a reward because I see you are trying. You say you want me?" Jo nodded. "Then you have to take it to the next level, because I'm not letting you jump into my bed just because you say you'll wait for me." When Jo opened her mouth to speak, Meg only lifted a finger and silenced her. "Words mean nothing anymore, Jo. For you to be fully back in my good graces…" She leaned forward then and kissed the young silver haired mercenary on the cheek. Then sliding further out the door she winked and finished her statement. "I need to see those words in action."

"Meg, I" Jo reached out to stop her but she was already gone.

"Gotta run, Jo. Sei is honkin like crazy. You know her; hormones always raging." With a giggle the redhead was gone, leaving Jo a very confused girl… again.

"I already don't understand a lot about this crap!" She growled all but slamming the door shut. "How the hell am I supposed to put my words into action? The only action I want is" She stopped then, banishing the idea. If anything Meg had just said made sense it was the fact that she would be sleeping in her own bed that night… alone… again. With a heavy sigh she slid down the wall she was leaning again and hid her face in her arms. "I really need to shoot something."

* * *

**Hey Ya'll, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I know, you are probably still recovering from the shock that I actually already updated another chapter... Trust me, I am feeling the same way... lol :) Anywho, I'd love to know your thoughts about this new chapter and what you think of the way the girls are handling the situation. Any insight you may have to share would be appreciated! Oh, and suggestions never hurt either lol I know the story I'm writing, but I love to please the fans. Lookin forward to hearing from ya! Until next time... **


End file.
